Vanessa Carlysle (Earth-616)
Real Name: Vanessa Geraldine Carlysle Nicknames: Copycat Former Aliases: Nurse Veronica, Patricia Muggins, Titania (Mary MacPherran), Garrison Kane, Christina Valentino, Domino, Cheryl Marks, Debbie, Marguerite, Amy and numerous others Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Terrorist, former mercenary, actress, adventurer, prostitute Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: single Group Affiliation: Weapon X (as Copycat), X-Force (as Domino) , Six Pack (as Domino) , New Mutants Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Vanessa is a mutant. Place of Birth: New Brunswick, New Jersey Place of Death: Bronx Zoo, New York City Known Relatives: Burt Carlysle (father, deceased), Dorothy Carlysle (mother), Deadpool (formar lover) First Appearance: (As Domino) New Mutants #98 (1991); (first name revealed) X-Force #11 (1992); (in true form) X-Force #19 (1993); (surname revealed) X-Force #20 (1993); (as Copycat) Deadpool: The Circle Chase #2-#4 (1993) Final Appearance: Deadpool: Agent of Weapon X #3 History Young mutant shape-shifter Vanessa Carlysle fell into a life of prostitution in Boston, where she met and fell in love with mercenary Deadpool (Wade Wilson). Vanessa Carlysle was soon saved from Wilson's vengeful employers by Zoe Culloden, a time-traveling agent of Landau, Luckman & Lake who had journeyed into the past to prevent Wilson's eventual self-destruction. That night, Wilson broke up with Vanessa after learning he had cancer, leaving her heartbroken. Vanessa became a mercenary herself, eventually employed by arms dealer Tolliver, who had her impersonate the mercenary Domino so as to spy on Cable, even joining Cable's new X-Force strike team. As she later explained to Neena, the other members were unable to detect a difference because she was able to exactly duplicate her appearance, personality, even her DNA and fingerprints. Tolliver ultimately ordered Copycat to bomb X-Force's headquarters, but she had come to care for her teammates, and she stalled until Tolliver dispatched the masked mercenary Deadpool to force her hand. Confronted by X-Force over her betrayal, but still posing as Domino, Copycat helped them fight Tolliver. While Cable discovered the true Domino still alive as Tolliver's prisoner, Copycat was felled by Deadpool, though she managed to escape. Copycat went into hiding, but was first found by Deadpool, and then Domino. Copycat delayed Domino's intended retribution by helping her locate X-Force, after which she escaped again. Copycat then became involved in the hunt for Tolliver's will, during which she was mortally wounded by Slayback. She survived by copying Deadpool's healing factor. Later, Copycat sought to live a peaceful life in San Francisco with Garrison Kane, but she soon encountered Deadpool again. Carlysle was subsequently captured by the emotion-manipulating Psycho-Man, who sought Kane's advanced technology. She was rescued from the Microverse by Kane, Cable, Domino, and the Microverse's resident heroes, the Microns. Returning to Earth, Copycat finally made peace with Domino. Seeking revenge on Deadpool, Taskmaster and the Wizard hired Copycat to impersonate the super-strong Titania and gain Deadpool's trust, though he later confessed he had seen through her disguise. She went on to join the subversive Weapon X Program alongside Kane, and was sent to recruit Deadpool into the program. However, her power enhancement by Weapon X began to affect her memory, and she lost track of her mission. Instead, she began seducing Deadpool, but ultimately ended their relationship over his infatuation with Siryn. She would often take the form of other women to surprise him. Deadpool was subsequently recruited by the project to eliminate her, but after he declined she was apparently killed by their agent, Sabretoothin Bronx Zoo. Characteristics Height: 6’ (variable) Weight: 148 lbs. Eyes: Red/Black//Blue (variable) Hair: White & pink (variable) Skin: Pale blue Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Genetic Metamorph: her mutant physiology has given her blue skin, white hair, and luminescent red eyes. Able to duplicate another humanoid or near-humanoid so accurately that even those closest to them can't tell the difference. Unlike Mystique's shapeshifting, Copycat's morphing seems to go to the genetic level, where she can reproduce powers as well. This ability actually functions in a sponge-like way, meaning that Copycat will begin to mimic another person just by being near them, sometimes involuntarily. The extent of the transfer depends on the length of exposure. Her ability may even allow her to replicate her template's psi-patterns. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * New Mutants #98 (1991); * X-Force #11 (1992) * X-Force #13 (1992) * X-Force #14 (1992) * X-Force #19 (1993) * X-Force #20 (1993) * Deadpool: The Circle Chase #2(1993) * Deadpool: The Circle Chase #3(1993) * Deadpool: The Circle Chase #4 (1993) * Deadpool: Agent of Weapon X #3 See Also * Character Gallery Copycat Related Articles * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Deadpool External Links * Copycat on Wikipedia * Copycat on uncannyxmen.net * Copycat at marvel.com References * All New Official Handbook Of The Marvel Universe #3 (2006) ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:White Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:X-Force Category:Copy Edit